Unexpected
by Lunarose4
Summary: Elliot begins to have unsavoury thoughts... ElliotOC
1. Meeting and a problem

**Disclaimer**:  I do not own Chris Meloni (oh how I wish! :-~)  All _Law and Order:  SVU_ chars are property of Dick Wolf.  Bridget and her situation are mine.

This is my first _L&O:  SVU_ fic, so please be gentle.  Constructive criticism is always welcome.  J

"Hello, Mr… err Detective Stabler"

"Hi Bridget... it's okay.  You can call me Elliot.  Are you Maureen's new friend?"

"Yes Sir.  We have Chemistry together.  I tutor her."

Elliot let his eyes rake over the 17 year old girl in front of him.  She was a real beauty.  Long red hair, dark eyes, high cheek bones, firm little titties... _where did THAT come from, he thought.  I must just be tired.  Yeah tired is what I am._

"Well Bridget I've had a long day.  I'm going to tell the girls goodnight and then get to bed.  You get there yourself, you hear?"  

Elliot began his nightly ritual of kissing the kids goodnight.  He was thankful every night that he was home to do it.  He had began to become very mechanical when away from his work, though.  Just kind of going through the motions, which suddenly became incredibly evident when he kissed Bridget goodnight.  Flustered, he apologized and went to bed.  Well, after he took care of something that he hadn't had to in a long time.  

************************************************************************

Elliot stumbled in the kitchen looking for something to drink.  This was the first night he'd been home in a while and he couldn't sleep.  One of the 'perks' of the job, he guessed.  Whatever.  It made him even more tired than when he started.  He opened his eyes a bit wider at seeing Bridget at his kitchen table clad in only a nightshirt, and some, he didn't really look for it; it was just evident, soaked panties.  He looked at her and cleared his throat.

"Bridget, a-are you all right?  Bridg, are you... masturbating?" he whispered.

She jumped up out of the kitchen chair with a yelp.  He could smell her sex from there.  He wondered why she was getting so red.  God, her nipples were sticking out of the fabric of the thin night shirt.

"Detective..." she breathed, as he had caught her beginning to climax.  Her face was beginning to turn beet red.  "I'm sorry.  I didn't know anyone was up.  God.  This is so embarrassing.  I'll just go to bed."  She walked past him, her cum soaked hand brushing by him.

"Bridget?" he called quietly.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Who were you thinking of?  You looked so aroused and comfortable."

"You.", she answered simply, and walked out of the room and into the hall.  

************************************************************************

"There is just something odd about her Kathy!  I just don't really want her influencing Maureen.  She doesn't seem quite right."

"You didn't seem to have a problem with her the other night, you were practically _drooling_ over her" Kathy uttered with a sigh.  

"I was not!" he cried indignantly.  "You believe I'd actually think like that?  Seeing all that I've seen?!"  

"I know Elliot, I'm just... You're never home anymore and it makes me wonder.  That's all."

"I would love nothing more than to be home with you and the kids" he said, pulling her into an embrace.  "But both you and I know that sometimes my job has to come first, and right now is one of those times.  Remember that I love you, Kathy".

************************************************************************

"De-detective S-Stabler?  Is-is he here, right now? I-I need to speak to him.  Now please" A girl with tangled hair and what looked to be a forming black eye stuttered to Detective Munch as soon as she stumbled into the SVU offices.  

"Sure honey, are you all right, do we need to take you to the hospital?  What happened? -Elliot!  Get your lazy ass out here, NOW!" he called.  

"Wha-WHAT?! What in the world?  Bridget?  What happened?  Are you all right?  What's going on?"

"We already went over that, and she wouldn't tell me", Munch muttered.

Elliot led the stunned girl into his office.  "Bridg?  What's happened?  I can't do anything unless you tell me what's going on."

"I was raped.  A-a boy from school.  He's wanted me to "play" all year and I finally told him in no uncertain terms to "piss off".  He told me that I'd "get mine".  He ambushed me and then knocked me out.  He bound me to the bed and had his way with me.  God, I hate being like I am.  If I wasn't it wouldn't have lead to this, damnit!"

"Don't.  This is in no way your fault, do you understand me?  Now, I don't know "how you are", but I know that **no one is responsible for their own rape.  Do you understand me?"**

"Yes... Sir..." she let the words trail off with unspoken meaning.  

"Ah, so you enjoyed being tied to the bed, did you not?"

She nodded.  "Have you been to the hospital, showered, anything like that?"

"No.  I'm not that ignorant.  I came straight here.  He probably knows that too.  Damnit."

"We're taking you to the hospital, we can talk on the way, and then you can give a formal statement when we get back."

"We?" she asked quietly.  "Who's 'we'?"  

"My partner Olivia and I", he answered.

"Can the man go instead?  I don't trust women.  They think just because they're women that they know how a rape feels.  You can't.  Not unless you've been through it yourself, has she been raped?"

"No."

"Then I want the first man.  At least I don't think he'd try to be 'fake understanding'.  Elliot laughed at that.  Munch... anything other than sarcastic.  Interesting.

"C'mon Munch, we're taking Bridg here up to the hospital for a rape kit and prints, the works." he called grabbing his coat off the rack.

"Huh, what?  Why isn't Olivia going with you?"

"Lady wants you to come with me; I say we grant her that."

John picked up his coat and followed suit.

************************************************************************

The M.E. looked at her notes.  "There was definitely a forced entry.  And not just to the vaginal opening either, we have us a-- 

"Sodomy?" he asked.  

"Yes and forced oral from the scratches in her throat."

"Do we have DNA?"

"Heaps of it.  This guy just wanted to do her good and didn't know or didn't care if he got caught.  We have blood and semen and hair, a candy store."

"All right.  May I go in and see her?  She's a friend of Maureen's", he stated.

"Sure, I'll have these reports in the morning."

"Thanks."  He went to go visit Bridget.

************************************************************************

"How're you feeling?" Elliot asked, sitting on the bed beside her.

"I'm all right, mainly angry at myself.  Hey, where's 'rude hateful man'?"

He laughed, "You mean Munch?"

"Munch? His name's _Munch_?" she snorted.  "I'm sure he was so screwed in high school".

"Yeah he was; girls thought he was quite good at his namesake." John said amusedly walking into the room.  

"Hi!" she smiled brightly at him for a second before dropping her mouth into a scowl.  

"Hi.  I'm John -- well you already know my last name.  One question:  why did you want me to come instead of Elliot's partner Olivia?  Needless to say this is a rather unorthodox partnership.  I'm quite curious."

"I don't trust women.  I've been molested before, and most women cops that work in units like this think that they "know how I feel" because they are female also.  They don't.  No one can know unless they've been through it.  His partner hasn't, so I would have preferred a male.  I just have more trust in them, ironically."  She turned away from the questioning looks on the mens faces.  "I think I want to be left alone now to collect my thoughts.  I'll give my formal statement here later today.  I'll be around when they let me out of here.  Oh, here's a name:  Darren Dain.  That's the perp.  He has a crush on Maureen, so you'd better watch out.  See you two later.  And Mr. Munch -- thank you for coming down here.  I felt safer knowing that I had you and Elliot here."

_Elliot?_, John mouthed.  

_We'll talk about it later_, he mouthed back.


	2. Thoughts and Discoveries

Bridget was still at the hospital and John and Elliot were waiting at the offices going over some paper work.  Olivia was quite offended and ruffled at 'that girl wanting Ihim/I over me', and Fin was puking his guts out at home.  Cragen was somewhere... being Cragen.  

"So..." John said, stretching out his long legs to rest on the top of the desk, "what's with this 'Elliot' thing?"

"Oh, that..." Elliot snapped out of his reverie, he wondered when she would come in and who this guy was.  He had called Maureen at school and told her to go ahead and come home.  Asked her if she knew a Darren Dain.  Said she'd never heard of him, why? He told her just to get home and stay there, if her mother asked, tell her he told her to.  "She's a friend of Maureen's and I hate it when the kids' friends call me "Mr. Stabler" or "Detective Stabler", makes me feel old.  And I look around for my father."

"Elliot.  You are old.  You're in your late thirties with a wife and four children.  You're not some young buck.  No matter how much you may think it, or could pass for it".  

"Thanks, I think." he laughed.  "At least I can pass for my late 20's", he smirked.  Munch glared.

"Mr. Munch?  Elliot?  Could I talk to you two? They finally let me out.  I'm not pregnant, thank god.  They gave me that EC stuff.  I hate pills."

"Sure hon, and call me John."  His Baltimore roots showing through with the term of endearment that rolled effortlessly off his tongue.  Munch shot Stabler a 'look'.  Elliot took Bridg by the arm and led her into the examination room.

************************************************************************

_I know you like this... You little slut.  I just bet you wish it was some old man fucking your sweet ass, hmm?  I know what you like, and I'm going to do all that I can.  I'm sorry I can't be your father!_

"And he just kept saying that... and things like it, over and over.  I liked being tied up, I am a submissive, it's just who I am.  And I do prefer older men as my sexual partners - no, I'm going to give any names - so the things he was saying were true, but damnit! I told him no, I told him I didn't want him.  Yet he did it anyway.  If I wasn't 'kinky' then he wouldn't have wanted to "play" with me.  I'm just for everyone's use.  Hey, at least I have a purpose."  She turned away from the men with a look of self-disgust.  

Cragen and Olivia were watching behind the two way mirror.  They didn't like what they saw.  "That girl is seriously mentally disturbed.  There's something that happened that she's not telling them.  I just know it."

Olivia nodded.  "I know Captain; there is a missing piece of the puzzle.  We just have to find it.  We already arrested the perp, he pleaded no contest.  It was almost like he did it, and didn't really think about it.  His sperm matched the rape kit.  So we've got him.  But I don't think it's the last we'll see of this girl."

"Me either, Liv.  Me either."  Cragen shook his head.

************************************************************************

_Daddy, how could you?!  My best friend?  After all she's been through?!  How do I know you didn't rape her too?  A lot of people have done that Daddy!  I thought that you could do no wrong.  Now I realize that you're human... Daddy!_

Elliot woke up with a start.  God.  That was intense.  But... what was this?  An erection?  From that?  He laid back and let the remnants of the dream wash over him.

_I want to help you.  I want to save you.  I want you to be my redemption.  I want to take you to a wonderful place.  I want you to realize that you can be safe.  I want to take you.  I want to make you mine._

Elliot grew more uncomfortable as the rest of the dream was revealed.  Bridget had come to him.  Told him everything.  In detail.  About her father molesting her, about how he molested her, that being the cause of what she enjoyed sexually now.  "A Dominant older man" she had said.  "That's what I had first and that's what I like.  You are like my father, but you are gentle.  I know you wouldn't take unless I wanted to give, and I want to give everything to you Elliot"  

_And I wanted to take it... _ he thought.  What have I become?

************************************************************************

Elliot had gotten off work early.  "To rest your mind" Craven had said.  _No, I just don't think he wanted to deal with all the things that they suspect me of, he thought silently.  _

Bridget had become attached to him.  And he to her, somewhat.  He liked her as a person.  Found her funny and amusing, interesting, and full of life.  She had been through so much and she had come out the stronger one for it.  She took all of life's challenges head on.  They had forged a friendship.  Sure, most of the people on the squad (save John) looked at him strangely, but their personal opinions of him had never mattered anyway.

************************************************************************

"Elliot.  How are you?" Bridget's voice came wafting over the telephone line.  

"I'm fine, Bridg.  How are you doing?  You know that Darren's trial is in 3 days and we need you to come in to get prepped for it."

She laughed.  "What prepping?  He wanted me, and he took me.  In every way he could.  He used my preferences against me.  It's that simple."  She sighed.  "Fine.  I'll be in after school tomorrow, and I should be over to the house tomorrow night."

"My house?  Why?" Elliot asked, suddenly growing quite nervous and noticing that the temperature in the room had risen several degrees.  

"To tutor Maureen, remember?" she said slowly, enunciating every word.  "We've got to Chem test coming up, and she's not doing so well in the class so she asked if I could come over and stay the night and help.  I don't think she knows about us getting along like we do, though."

_And neither does my wife_ he thought.  

"You going to be around, I was thinking we could have another one of our talks.  I really need to get some things off my chest."  

"Yeah, sure.  Whatever you need hun.  Just be here tomorrow, we don't have much time to get this jerk off".  He hung up the phone.  What a mess this could become.  Little did he know just how much of one.  

************************************************************************

_TBC_


	3. Actions

Bridget walked into the Stabler house and hung her coat on the coat rack in the foyer.  Maureen followed.  

"So where do you want to go study?  Kitchen table or in my room?  You are staying the night, aren't you?  It is Friday after all." 

"Kitchen table is fine.  I really need to talk to your father about my case and some other stuff and I don't think you want him coming into your room.  Besides, we'll be closer to the food." She laughed.  

As the girls sat down and Bridg began to explain elemental properties and how they can combine Maureen's brain turned to mush.  

"Bridg, can we take a break.  I think I hear dad so you can talk to him and I can try to recover from this assault on my brain."

Elliot called through the house wondering if anyone was home yet.  Maureen and Bridget answered back that they were in the kitchen and the only ones home.  

Elliot walked into the kitchen rolling up his sleeves, taking off his tie (he had been in court that day) and unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt.  Bridget let out a fairly audible gasp.

"What was that?  You okay?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine; it was just a stomach pain.  I think we ate too much snack food." She grinned.  

"I'm ready to talk about what happened if you'd like.  Maur needs to rest her poor brain anyway, right Maur?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Maureen grumbled.  

Elliot led Bridget into the living room and shut the doors to allow them some privacy and telling Maureen not to disturb them unless it was a "real emergency".  

hr

"So he just kept yelling and pounding into me and well... you know the rest.  That's mainly all that happened.  What all do I need to do in court?"

"Tell them exactly what you told me.  But leave out the part about your 'preferences'.  They might try to say that it was consensual because of that."

"That is bullshit!"  She shot up out of the comfortable couch where she and Elliot had been sitting.  "NO ONE asks for something like this.  _You_ told me that!"  She sunk back onto the couch and began to cry.  

Elliot leaned over her and put his arms around her and began to rub her back.  "Shh... shh... it's all right, love.  It'll be fine.  We'll put him away.  I promise.  He'll pay for what he did and he will never hurt anyone again.  I promise.  God I promise.  Shh..."  Elliot pulled away to look her in the eyes.  He took her hand and wiped her tears.  He slowly leaned forward.  

_What the fucking hell am I doing?  This is a **child! Maureen's friend for God's Sake!  God, but I want her so bad.  And she's not pulling away.  What?**_   

Bridget leaned further in to close the distance between them.  "I want this... you."  She breathed.  Elliot didn't know what to think or do, or say.  He just let cover his mouth with hers.

************************************************************************

As Elliot felt the remnants of the ice cold water in her mouth that she had been drinking during her talk with him, he was pulled back to his senses.  He broke the kiss.

"God, Bridg.  I'm so sorry.  You have no idea.  I'm not better than the person that did that to you.  I shouldn't have taken advantage of your state.  I think you had better talk to Munch about your case.  Again, I'm so sorry."

"Elliot."  She reached out to pull him back onto the couch.  "I was the one that closed the gap.  I want it too.  I shouldn't, I know that.  But I do."

"Still.  I should go." he rose from the couch.  "I think Maureen needs some more help.  Are you staying the night?"  

"Do you want me to?" she challenged.

"I don't think I could control myself if I knew you were in the next room, so if you do, stay in Maureen's room, all right?"  

"Sure Elliot. I'll do whatever you would like."

************************************************************************

_TBC_


	4. Discovery

_My computer crapped out on me so I had to rewrite this so I lost a lot of the dialogue that I thought flowed really well.  :(  And to my flamer since I cannot catch you in IM:  if you would read the summary you would see that it clearly states "ElliotOC" OC standing for ORIGINAL CHARACTER.  My point in writing this story was to take Elliot out of canon and explore what the pressures of such a job could do to someone.  Now on to the fic!_

"Maur!  Wake up Maur!"  Brigdet yelled as she shook Maureen trying to wake her from her slumber.  

"MMMmmm?"  She yawned sleepily.  "Whadaya want?"  She yawned again.  "I was just getting this stuff."  

"Yeah in your dreams" Bridget laughed.  

"Exactly" she agreed.  They both laughed.  "You ready to get crackin'?"

"No, but I know you will anyway, so let's go."  The girls got down to work.

Suddenly Bridg looked up.  "Your dad's not working my case anymore.  Munch is."

"Why?  What happened?"

"Your father just said it was too personal with you and I being good friends.  That's all."

"Well I hope that they get him, you know that right?"

"Maur, he's gotten.  He's arrested.  The only reason he even has to have a trial is because he's entitled to one.  It'll all work out, you'll see."

"I'm sleeping in your room tonight.  I just don't want to be out and exposed in the living room.  I don't know… I'm weird."  She grinned.

************************************************************************

_You want her, don't deny it.  You know you do.  More importantly she wants you.  She kissed you.  That's proof that she wants it, right?  Right?  You'd never force someone; but if she wants it so bad... You're sick.  You know that, Elliot.  You're a sick fuck just like those that you put away.  Just like those that you slam against the wall.  **Just like them**.  Doesn't matter if she wants it or not._

As Elliot walked into the kitchen his mind began to race.  He couldn't sleep and it wasn't because he was tired.   He couldn't get her out of his mind.  He knew how wrong it was; but he also knew how much he wanted it…   her.  He wanted her.  

He opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight that seemed faintly like a sense of deja vu.  Bridget at the kitchen table except for her hands…  They weren't below her waist this time.  They were wrapped around her knees that were pulled up to her chest; she was shaking and rocking, muttering to herself.

_You made him leave.  He's going to leave like all the others and it's your entire fault.  Why would he stay with you?  Why would he give up his family, job, and life to be with you? Are you good enough?  No, you aren't.  You never have been.  He doesn't really want you, it's all pity for the "poor abused girl" that's all it's ever been.  The reason he apologized?  He was disgusted.  Anyone would be disgusted to be with you._

Elliot rushed to her side.  "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, Bridg.  NO."  He murmured frantically, clutching her into his chest.  "I don't feel like that; and I _do_ want you, I do." He choked.  "I know I shouldn't but god I do."  He smoothed her hair back and looked into her eyes.  "I do want you, and I'm trying to fight it.  Know that."  He kissed her.  And felt all reason flow into her waiting mouth.

************************************************************************

"What the hell?"  Maureen screeched.  "Dad?  Bridget?  What the fucking hell is going on?"

Elliot rushed over to his daughter, shushing her.  "Maur, keep it down.  We don't want to wake your siblings or your mother - especially your mother."

"--And your fucking **wife**!" She retorted.  "What the hell were you thinking?"  Elliot braced himself.  "My fucking father!  No wonder you called him at work and wanted to spend so much time with him!  You want to fuck him.  Why?  Why are you so sex-crazed that you have to attempt to fuck a married man?  Are you that deranged?" she ranted.  

"Maureen.  She's not deranged.  She's not the only one that feels something". 

Maureen turned to stare at her father.

_TBC_


	5. Plans

"_What_ did you just say?  You what?"  Maureen screeched.  

"I said... nothing.  Nothing Maureen.  Just... get to bed.  We'll talk about this in the morning.  You both need your sleep.  Goodnight.  I love you Maureen.  Goodnight Brigdet."  

Elliot turned to walk out of the kitchen.  He needed to talk to his wife tomorrow.  There were a lot of plans to be made.  A lot of things to be taken care of.  He wasn't sure how it would turn out; but he was sure he wanted -- no needed -- to find out.

************************************************************************

"Kathy", Elliot started.  "there's something that you need to know.  And I don't want you finding out through our daughter."

"What, what is it honey?"

_Jeez, this wasn't going to end well_

"I'm filing for divorce.  I'm... I'm having some feelings that I shouldn't have and I have acted upon them.  I need to figure out what I want to do.  I still love you and of course I love the kids.  I'll be filing the papers tomorrow.  And moving out as soon as possible.  I'm sorry Kathy.  I don't want to hurt you any longer."

_Nice going nimrod.  You told her all the problems except the main one.  You're in love with a child.  That's wrong.  Just plain wrong.  Then why does it feel so right?_

Kathy looked at her husband with a sense of regret.  "Elliot.  I don't know what made you decide this; but I'm glad you did in a way.  I was seriously considering it myself.  I hate when you come home late, and sometimes not at all.  I can't handle all this responcibilty by myself."

"So you thought a divorce would give you less responcibilty?"

"No.  I just thought it would make me happier, and as stated, we both still care about one another and the children, it just isn't working for us as a couple anymore and we need to fix the situation."

He hugged her.  "Thank you Kathy, for everything: for being my wife, for giving me four wonderful children, and just for being you."

"I love you too, Elliot." 

_I just wonder if you'll love me when you find out what has happened…_

************************************************************************ 

"Hey… Maureen… I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for the scare that I gave you the other night and I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore; but for privacy's sake, could you not tell anyone? *BEEP* 

Maureen sighed as she heard the loud sound that signaled the end to the answering machine message.  She had seen Bridget at school that day; but didn't speak to her, and Bridget had the sense to stay away, or maybe it was self-preservation… 

She didn't know who she was more upset at:  her father or her friend.  They had both screwed themselves up so bad, but they just didn't want to see it.  She knew that Bridg had some problems with males, but she never expected something like this.  And her father!  She'd never expected that.  He'd helped put people like that in jail… he'd never been inappropriate with her or her siblings.  She had a lot she needed to think about.  They hadn't been the only ones affected in this.


End file.
